Rain on Roses
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Lily wants Bellatrix, and a summer spent at the Blacks' is the perfect time to get her... Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge on the HPFC forum and the femslash day Femmeslash Big Bang on Livejournal.


Author's Notes: Written for the 4H level of Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Competition on the HPFC forum, with the pairings Lily/Bellatrix and Andromeda/Narcissa, and the title Rain on Roses, the emotion Dreamy, and the word Smile.

Also for the femslash_day Femmeslash Big Bang on Livejournal.

Warnings: Incest, foursome, use of sex toys, oral, slightly dubious consent… fun stuff.

Enjoy!

)O(

It was raining outside.

Lily liked the rain, and so it pleased her to hear it beating slowly against the glass of the windows, but as she lay with her limbs all entangled with the other girls', in a bedroom that was not hers, in Black Manor, and watched it pour down the glass and over the roses that decorated the sills, she felt a sort of aching emptiness in her stomach that she could not explain.

But she shouldn't have… not when she was here with…

_Bellatrix._

Just the name made the emptiness in Lily's stomach disappear, replaced with a twisting, not altogether unpleasant tingle. She put her hand upon her belly and pressed slightly, letting out the tiniest of moans.

Last summer, Lily had thought that there was no one on the earth that she hated or could hate more than Bellatrix Black. She, Bellatrix, was everything that Lily loathed in a person – she was crude and cruel and a Slytherin, and she worshipped the very idea of Lord Voldemort like he was a god, and she was proud and Pureblood…

And Lily had wanted her.

And no matter how often she tried to convince herself that that was _not_ the crux of the problem, she had known for a very long time that it was.

––

Lily tried to stay out of Bellatrix's way when she could, as did any Mudblood who wanted to stay safe. When Bellatrix and her raucous entourage of Slytherin friends had come into Lily's sights – either, at first, because she shared the school with them, or, later, because they seemed to have nothing better to do than to hang around in Hogsmeade and watch the students come by – Lily would duck her head and try to ignore them, all the while burning and trembling in fear that they might notice her, recognize her for a Mudblood, and do something to her like they so often did to the others.

She was lucky, she thought, not be in her ear, so that she had no classes with her. If Lily had been forced to see Bellatrix daily – possibly even to work with her – when she had thought her to be such a terrible person as she did, she had no doubt that she would have gone into fits of hysteria or some such.

As it was, meetings with Bellatrix were rare occurrences that happened when one brushed by the other in a corridor. Bellatrix never seemed to pay Lily much mind – she was just an irritating little Mudblood who occasionally warranted a scornful comment but more often was simply ignored. Other people in Bellatrix's group of friends – and Lily privately thought that "group of friends" was a rather too generous nickname for what she considered something more along the lines of an entourage or a following – took more time out of their schedules to torment Lily by doing such petty things as spilling ink on her or having Peeves the poltergeist lift her by her long red hair until she was hanging above the ground while they looked on and laughed. They were unpleasant things, yes, but not ones that bothered Lily after the age of thirteen. She got used to them, and they trailed off in favour of the torment of other, less complacent targets than she.

But as Lily got a little older, and more daring, and she saw Bellatrix more and more often hanging about Hogsmeade village, she would sometimes follow her and her friends – it was normally the same group: Rodolphus Lestrange (one of the worse ones), Rabastan (his brother, about whom Lily had suspicions that she dared not voice), and Lucius Malfoy (a preening peacock of a boy who talked as though he were a god but never did anything more than sneer and make sarcastic comments) – down the street. She would walk behind them for just a little ways, not long enough for them to notice that they were being followed, and when she did this, she could never take her eyes off Bellatrix. Which was all bad enough – _she should not have been so focussed on anyone who so obviously hated her_ – but it became far, far worse when Lily became aware of the feelings that were coming along with her fascination.

At first, Lily had thought that it was just a morbid sort of awe that she felt – not really so different from how Bellatrix thought about the Dark Lord, from what she had heard – but with every passing sight of Bellatrix, Lily thought more and more that, perhaps, there was something far more _wrong_ that she was feeling.

And then there had been that night…

Lily had stayed out at Hogwarts late. James Potter – arrogant toe rag, but he was getting better, really he was, good enough for her to be able to carry on a conversation with the prat – had taught her how to get back to Hogwarts via a secret passageway, so she was hanging about Hogsmeade a little longer than she should have. The shops were closing up for the night, and the sun had gone down over the horizon, and Lily wandered about in the crisp spring air, watching stars pop out one by one. She felt safe, even though that was probably not wise – really, though, what could hurt her? She was armed, after all.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to stay with you?" he asked, all overstuffed and pompous pride as he leaned against a wall and smiled what he surely thought was a winning smile at her. Lily forced a small, stiff smile of her own and looked past him, focussing instead on the display of roses in the window that he had chosen to recline upon.

"No, thank you, James," she told him, in a forcibly sweet voice. "That is very kind of you, but I think I'd like to be alone for a little while."

"Alone?" he asked, looking at her with his brow furrowed. He sounded confused by the very prospect.

_Well, he would, he's never grasped the notion of solitude_, she thought dryly. _Can't even so much as imagine a world where anything is important except being lauded by everyone who sees you. Conceited little son of a…_

"Yes, _alone_," she told him, rather pointedly. "I thought I might like to take a walk up to the Shrieking Shack."

She had expected that to get rid of him – the place was haunted, after all, everyone knew, but he glanced up. She followed his eyes, looking over her shoulder to where the moon, round and golden and very nearly full hung.

"I ought to come with you if you're going to go up there," he told her, quite earnestly for once. He didn't sound to her as though he was trying to be gallant – quite the contrary, in fact. He sounded genuinely concerned. "It's not safe."

"What – because it's haunted?" She snorted. "Ghosts can't hurt you, they can just scare you and confuse you. If there are poltergeists, that's a whole different story, of course, but I never heard anything about poltergeists in the Shrieking Shack. Only regular ghosts."

"Yeah well, I've been in there…"

"Have you?" Lily raised an eyebrow. That did surprise her somewhat – James surely would have told the story to everyone he knew if there was a story to tell, and if he had been to the Shrieking Shack and thought it important enough to bring up now, then _surely_ there had been a story, and yet she had never heard him say a word about it before, and that did not sit right with her. She eyed him suspiciously. This was _James Potter_. _Idiot can't keep his mouth shut to save his life, can he?_

"Yeah," he told her, obviously trying to sound casual now. He ran his hand lightly through his hair, making it stand on end.

_Ah, now _that's_ more like James Potter._

"And what happened?" Lily asked, only half interested.

James pondered for a moment. She assumed that he was making up a good story, and hoped that it would be properly interesting, because she had very little patience left for any story that didn't utterly fascinate her. She didn't expect much from him, of course, but maybe he would at least bother to get creative.

"Well, I've been in there loads of times, actually…" he began. She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yes, I'm _sure_ that you have. What, do you go in there every full moon to frolic or something?"

"Frolic?"

"Muggles used to think that witches and wizards 'frolicked' under full moons," she clarified, shrugging her shoulders. "It means 'danced'. They used to think that if a person went out on a full moon night, then they'd go dancing, and the Devil was involved, or something… I don't know. So what do you do in the Shrieking Shack when you go there, then?" She might as well humour him – it wasn't hurting her any, and she really was hoping for something interesting. "How often do you go?"

"Once a month, actually. Yeah, at the full moons."

"Of course you do."

"There's a werewolf that lives there."

"Of course there is." Lily rolled her eyes dramatically. "I was hoping for something a little bit more interesting than that, you know, Potter. I mean, _a werewolf_? Am I actually supposed to believe that."

"Not really, no," he said with a careless shrug. "You can believe whatever you want, I suppose."

"Oh, well, thanks _ever so_ for the permission," she told him sarcastically. "That's _very kind of you_."

"So, would you like me to walk with you, then?"

"_NO._" Lily felt an urge to slap him, but resisted. "No, thanks, I think I'll be fine on my own, actually. If I run into any werewolves, then I'll be sure to let you know, and then you can gloat at me, if you want to. But I'd prefer to run into them alone and be gloated at later…"

"Than spend time with me?"

"Exactly."

"That's a bit rude of you, don't you think, Evans?" He straightened up. "Am I really such bad company?"

"No," she said, "you can be very good company, actually." She paused for a moment, then let her lip curl. "As long as you keep your mouth shut, which you seem to have real trouble doing. As long as your mouth is shut, you're fine company. It's only when you start talking that I start to want to kill you."

"Harsh, Evans."

"A bit, yeah." She shrugged her shoulder lightly and turned away from him.

"It's not just werewolves you need to watch out for, you know," he called after her. She turned back, with an exasperated expression. If ever there had come a time when she wished that she was like Bellatrix Black, and could frighten people into submission to her every whim with a single glare, it was now.

"And what, pray tell," she asked, her voice dripping with all the sarcasm that she could muster – which, sadly, was not very much – "ought I to be afraid of besides werewolves?"

"Well, you don't need to be afraid of werewolves at all tonight, actually, since it's not a full moon yet," he said, stepping forward towards her with his familiarly irritating smile all over his face. "But I saw Sirius's cousin walking around earlier… the old one, Bellatrix – you know?"

"And?" Lily felt a blush rising in her cheeks, but surely James couldn't know about the things that she felt towards Bellatrix… that would be stupid to think…

"And, well, you know…"

He trailed off, shrugging one shoulder. Lily wanted to slap him.

"No, I don't know," she said, in a sharp, carefully measured little voice. "I don't know what you're talking about at all, actually, so if you would care to explain…"

"Well… she's mad, you know, that's all."

Lily snorted. "Oh, of course she's mad. Who told you that – Sirius? I'm sure he's an _impeccable_ judge of his cousin's mental state. I'm not going to be afraid of someone because she's supposedly 'mad'."

"Your loss…"

"You're an _idiot_, James Potter!" she snapped viciously at him. "I hope you know that!"

"You've told me. You've actually told me several times, as it happens."

"And yet you _never learn!_ If you want to be afraid of Bellatrix Black because Sirius says that she's mad, then be my guest, but don't expect me to!" Lily could not have said why she was so angry, except that she felt – perhaps because of that insufferable gleam in James's eye – that he must know something more than he was letting on about her and Bellatrix. How she _wanted_ Bellatrix…

"All right, fine," he said, putting his hands into the air in mock defeat and surrender. "Then I'm sorry I brought it up. I'll go back to the school–"

"_Like I've been telling you to for the last twenty minutes_?" Lily demanded, clenching her fists against the urge to give him a good smack. God, but that boy deserved one. A smack would have done him good.

"Yeah, like that. I'll go back to the school, and I'll talk to you tomorrow… if Black doesn't maul you, I mean," he added brightly.

Then he turned and sauntered away and Lily snarled under her breath as she watched him go.

He didn't know anything about how she felt – definitely not, was what she decided. If he did, he wouldn't have been subtle about letting her know. Subtlety was not a virtue cultivated by the likes of James Potter. But that did not stop her from being angry, and feeling a touch _violated_, in a way that she could not properly explain. Having someone know feelings that she herself didn't even know was unnerving… even if he most likely didn't _really_ know them.

She was thinking too much.

She turned and walked away from the display.

She was walking down one of the paths towards the outskirts of the village, near the Hog's head, when she heard Bellatrix's voice. Lily froze automatically, fearing that she might have been seen, but Bellatrix seemed to be speaking to one of her friends. She did not sound angry and scornful, at least.

"…Go on, I'll be back later."

There was a soft, masculine mumble, and then Bellatrix said, "God's sake, Rodolphus, I'm not going to get hurt! You know that. If I'm not back in two hours, then you can come prowling around for me, but I'll be fine, you know."

Lily pressed herself flat against a wall and peeked around the corner of a building. Bellatrix was lounging against the wall, the glowing stub of a cigarette pinched between her fingers, nose-to-nose with Rodolphus Lestrange, who was one of the people who had made Lily's life a misery, far more than Bellatrix had. She, Lily pressed still closer to the wall as Rodolphus mumbled something more. She only caught the words "…not good enough…"

"You are so bloody _insecure_, Rod, it's revolting." Bellatrix threw her cigarette to the ground, smashing it beneath her shoe, and the tiny prick of red light disappeared. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to have an affair when everyone in the Wizarding world knows who I am?"

Rodolphus's voice rose a little, loud enough for Lily to make out his words.

"Well, why wouldn't I think that, when you'll never sleep with me–"

"Because my parents would find out and then I'd be _spoiled…_" Lily could hear the sneer in Bellatrix's voice. "_Spoiled goods_, and then you couldn't marry me, because God forbid the _Blacks_ give a family a girl who isn't a virgin…"

Rodolphus sighed, taking a step back from Bellatrix. He dropped his voice to a mumble again so that Lily could not hear his words, and Bellatrix simply shook her head. Then Rodolphus disapparated with a crack, and the only people around were Lily and Bellatrix.

Lily meant to go on her way then, now that she had no reason to fear being caught by Rodolphus, but she kept her eyes on Bellatrix just a second too long, and then she could not leave.

Bellatrix sank to the ground, her nails digging into the wall. Lily's eyes widened as Bellatrix spread her legs wide apart, sitting with her back against the bricks, and her hand slid down between her thighs. Her skirt lifted, and Lily bit hard on her lip.

She had never seen another girl like that before. Oh, she had _seen_ – she shared a bathroom with the other girls in Gryffindor house, after all – but never spread open or flushed so prettily in the moonlight, or…

_Dear God, Lily, what are you _thinking_?_

Everything in Lily wanted her to move away. She needed to leave, she needed to go somewhere far away from Bellatrix Black and never ever think of this again, but her feet felt as though they had been nailed to the ground. She could not have moved even if her life had depended on it.

Bellatrix reached into the pocket of her dress and drew out her wand. She whispered something that must have been _Lumos_, for the wand tip flared, filling the alleyway with pale, creamy light, and Lily's eyes went immediately between Bellatrix's legs. She could not help it, she could not tear them away – Her flesh was glistening in the wand light, the black curls that shielded her lips pushed out of the way, and even as Lily watched, little rivulets of liquid spilled out of her and onto the stones beneath her.

Bellatrix's finger pressed against her clitoris, and Lily lost all will to go.

"Merlin," Bellatrix whispered, and Lily felt wetness in her knickers. Bellatrix's voice was low, and a bit rough, but incredibly sensual. She shifted from foot to foot, rubbing her thighs together, and watched as one of Bellatrix's long, slim fingers disappeared inside her.

_How Lily would have loved for those fingers to disappear in her, to ride them, to make Bellatrix make her come_–

Lily sank to the ground herself, rubbing the palm of her hand against her crotch. She felt half-dizzy with delight – both delight at the feelings rushing through her as she rubbed herself ever so gently and teasingly, and delight that she was seeing Bellatrix Black in so vulnerable a position.

_She must be desperate, to be doing it for herself out here…_ she thought, and then wondered why on earth Bellatrix wouldn't have let Rodolphus Lestrange fuck her. He was obviously up to the task – both willing (that had been clear enough from how he had pressed against her only moments before) and capable (that much Lily knew from talking to every girl and half the boys who had gone to school with him).

Perhaps, Lily thought, _perhaps Bellatrix did not enjoy the company of men._

_Perhaps_, she thought, her heart rate increasing so greatly that she feared that Bellatrix would be able to hear it pounding against her ribs, _perhaps Bellatrix enjoyed women._

_Perhaps she would enjoy a woman right now…_

"Stop," she hissed to herself, a flush rising in her face. Bellatrix looked up, alert, and Lily went pale.

"Who's there?" Bellatrix demanded. Lily was silent, frozen like a statue, like ice, like a rabbit caught in the path of an oncoming car.

Bellatrix's legs snapped together and she picked up her wand. "Who's there? Come out! Come out here, or I swear I'll curse you until you'll never talk again!"

The threat jolted Lily. A part of her wanted to run, but a bigger part…

She stepped out slowly around the corner and braced herself for a curse, a scream, _anything_.

"_Oh…_"

Bellatrix's eyelids half lowered, and a small smirk twisted her lips. "I know you… Lily Evans, isn't it? Mudblood?"

"Yes," Lily whispered, too petrified to lie.

"Enjoying the show?" asked Bellatrix, spreading her legs open wide again. Lily bit on her lips in an attempt not to make a sound, and nodded slowly.

"You like what you see, then? Have you ever seen a girl come before?" Bellatrix's voice dropped to a delicious, sensuous purr when she reached down to stroke her clit again. "Have you ever, Mudblood?"

"N- no…" Lily managed. "Only myself," she added, flushing brightly.

"Well, seeing yourself doesn't count… so… never? So…" Bellatrix slowly lifted her hand off herself, leaning back and considering, "so you've never _given_ a girl an orgasm either, then?"

"What- no!" Lily turned red at the prospect – she was a virgin in every way there was, and up until now, she had never even seen a girl like this in any sort of sexual context.

Bellatrix smiled wickedly. "Well, we ought to fix that, then, oughtn't we?" she asked in a falsely sweet voice. "Mudbloods need to be taught how to serve Purebloods, after all, and I think…"

"I'm not going to–" Lily began indignantly, but she trailed off as Bellatrix set down her wand and slowly began to unbutton her blouse. She was not wearing a bra, and her breasts were milky and pale in the moon and wand light.

"You aren't going to get a choice, actually," Bellatrix said simply. "Now come over here and kneel down."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a Pureblood, and you are a Mudblood, and you will do as I say!"

Lily gulped and dropped to her knees, shuffling until she was in front of Bellatrix. There was a sweet, musky scent coming from her, and Lily's cunt throbbed the same way it did when she touched herself delicately under the cover of the night – only much, much more so.

"Come on, then!"

"I… don't know what you want me to do…" Lily told her, nonplussed, and Bellatrix laughed.

"What," she demanded, "you've never eaten anyone before- never _been_ eaten- none of your friends ever have? I thought Muggles were sluts – how can you have gone this long without understanding…"

"Don't you call me a slut!" Lily snapped. "I'm not the one fingering myself out in the open!"

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed.

"Well," she hissed, "we can change that, I'm sure…" She pulled her skirt up around her hips and pressed her legs to the side, stretching her cunt apart. "You lick it, Mudblood. Stick your tongue in it. I'll tell you if you're doing it right."

Lily swallowed. She had never been so revolted, and even though she thought that she might come at any second, if she so much as squeezed her thighs together in the right way, she pulled back.

"I won't!"

"Oh, yes, you will!" Bellatrix grabbed onto her head and dragged her closer by her long, bright red hair. "You're going to eat me out like the good little Mudblood whore you are… come on, then, lick it!"

She forced Lily's face roughly between her thighs. Lily struggled to keep her balance, her mouth opened to protest, and she immediately got a mouthful of liquid that was both sweet and salty at the same time and made something in her body respond with great eagerness.

"That's right…" Bellatrix panted as Lily paused, swallowing the mouthful of liquid. "You like that taste? Then take some more of it! Eat my wet cunt until I come all over your face, you filthy little Mudblood!"

Lily hated herself for doing it. This was _Bellatrix Black_, who had spent all the time Lily had known her making it very, very clear that Lily was beyond worthless to her, and Lily was giving her pleasure. She felt disgusting, and yet so very… _very_ aroused.

"Do it," Bellatrix ordered in a purr. "And if you do… then I'll do it for you…"

Lily's eyes went wide. She instantly pictured Bellatrix's head buried between her thighs, lapping up her juices with her black curls all spread out over Lily's legs. Her hips bucked forward involuntarily against thin air, and Bellatrix smirked.

"I thought you'd like that," she purred. "Now come on… lick it…"

It was so very, very wrong, Lily thought, even as her tongue slid out and in between the slick, plump folds of Bellatrix's pussy. It was _unbelievably_ wrong, but she could not have stopped herself now if she tried.

Bellatrix moaned encouragingly. "Deeper… lick me deeper…" she panted. Lily complied, slipping her tongue up and down Bellatrix's slit, and then, at last, into her tight, dripping hole.

Bellatrix screamed.

She must have waken the whole village. Lily jumped, but Bellatrix forced her head harder against herself, her nose rubbing Bellatrix's swollen clit. Lily almost began to cry as juices stung her eyes.

"Do that again!" Bellatrix ordered in a desperate moan. "Lick that- oh, yes, you- you touched- oh my god… just stick your tongue in me again!"

Lily complied. Her inhibitions were fast melting away, and she drank down the juices pouring from Bellatrix's flesh.

"God, yes, do it just like that… oh my god, Lily, you're making me so wet… you're good for a Mudblood, you know – I was right, wasn't I? Mudbloods are sluts… you must be a slut, or you wouldn't be so- fucking good- at eating me…"

Lily had never thought of herself as the sort of girl who would get off on being called such things. She had heard that some girls did – one of her dorm mates could occasionally be heard whispering a chorus of "dirty little slut, filthy little whore," to herself, punctuated by moans, if one went down to the showers late enough and listened. Lily had always thought this rather strange – why would one _like_ being insulted? – but she never said anything, and now she understood, because she _felt_ like a slut.

"Oh, fuck!" Bellatrix cried, her pelvis slamming against Lily's face. "Fuck- I'm- oh fuck!"

She didn't even have a chance to wonder what was wrong before she was hit in her face with a jet of liquid. Bellatrix's come soaked them both – Lily from the neck up and Bellatrix from the waist down, and her hips continued to jerk and twitch against Lily's mouth for several long moments afterwards.

Lily felt as though she was about to explode. There was a pounding inside her pussy, and a terrible ache in her breasts, and she could hardly draw breath.

"Bel–" she began to whine, but barely had that much come out of her mouth when Bellatrix had slammed her down onto the ground.

"I keep my promises," Bellatrix hissed, and then she dove between Lily's legs. "Someone's wet…" she added, and there was an audible _slosh_ as Bellatrix pulled Lily's white cotton knickers off her. Then her soft lips touched Lily's clit, and Lily's whole body left the ground.

"Excited too…" Bellatrix purred. "Someone's very… very excited…" She slid a finger into Lily, and smirked. "Aww… does someone need their slutty little Mudblood cunt to get fucked?" she whispered, and Lily nodded helplessly. She didn't care a bit about her reputation now, all she wanted was to come for Bellatrix, and _fast._

Bellatrix's face pressed down between Lily's thighs, and Lily screamed with delight. If they weren't coming rushing to see what the noise was already, a few more shrieks would not bring them, she thought, and that was the last thought she was able to form before Bellatrix's lips latched onto her swollen clit and words failed Lily entirely.

It didn't take much to bring her over the edge. She arched her back and moaned as her orgasm wracked her body, and Bellatrix groaned too, lifting her face, which was dripping with Lily's juices.

"You'd better lick these up, you slut," Bellatrix told her in a sensual purr. "Clean me up… I don't want your dirty juice all over me…"

Lily flushed, but leaned forward and slowly licked the liquid off of Bellatrix's face. Her tongue darted out to caress the skin a few times, and then, feeling a touch daring from all the pleasure that was running through her body, she ducked down and kissed the top of Bellatrix's breast.

Lily hadn't ever felt anything like that before, and she didn't feel it later that weekend when she all but pulled James into bed, hoping that he would be able to recreate the experience. He hadn't even come close, and though he brought her to an orgasm, it was no better – in fact, really, it was a bit worse – than one that Lily could have given herself.

Bellatrix Black had become an obsession. Lily looked forward desperately to Hogsmeade Weekends, and cursed the fact that Bellatrix was no longer in school, so Lily could not see her any more often. If she had been in school, Lily would have trailed her around, waiting for any opportunity to beg for sex… or just for the opportunity to eat her out again.

Fortunately for Lily, Bellatrix's sister, Andromeda, _did_ still attend Hogwarts, and unlike Bellatrix, she was almost like a friend to Lily.

Close enough of a friend that Lily was able to talk Andromeda into inviting her to her manor that summer.

"I don't know," Andromeda said doubtfully. "Mother and Father don't like Mudbloods, you know… and _I_ wouldn't tell them, but Bellatrix or Narcissa might…"

"Your sisters would listen to you if you told them not to tell…" Lily assumed a sweet, innocent little pout. She prided herself on being able to lie when she needed to – which fortunately, was not very often – and she smiled sweetly at Andromeda. "I miss you during the summer, when I've got no one around but my sister and Snivellus…"

Andromeda laughed a bit.

"Fine," she said. "I'll talk to my sisters, and if I can get them to promise to keep their mouths shut, then you can come, all right?"

"All right!" said Lily with an eager nod, and though Andromeda must have assumed that the eagerness was all for the idea of spending a whole summer with her, Lily could think of nothing but how she might get Bellatrix alone again.

For weeks, Lily heard nothing from Andromeda about whether she had managed to talk to her sisters, to bribe them, or to ask her parents whether she could have someone at her home. Lily did not dare ask for fear of coming off as desperate or irritating, and thus convincing Andromeda that having her for the summer might not be such a good idea after all. She tried to act naturally towards her, as though there was nothing at stake, though there was – more than Andromeda could ever have known…

Lily was reading in the library one afternoon when Andromeda came in with a wide grin and sat down next to her, pulling the book out of her hands.

"Guess what!" she said excitedly.

"Yes?" Lily looked at her, confused for a moment about what could have made such an ordinarily stoic girl such as Andromeda so very happy. She did not even dare to hope that it might be news of the summer – in fact, she fully expected it to be that Andromeda had received top marks on an exam or something that pertained even _less_ to Lily, but Andromeda just grinned from ear to ear and slammed a letter down onto the table.

Lily picked it up, and read,

_Dear Andromeda,_

_Why, of course you may have your little friend over. We do want to project an air of hospitality, now, don't we? As long as she's not a Mudblood, she'll always be welcome. Have her send and owl to her parents saying that we will fetch her from the train station. It is so lovely that you're finally making friends outside the family – not that familial friendships are not important, remember, Andromeda, but they are not the only thing that is so._

_Hoping you are well, and very eager to see you,_

_Your loving Mother._

The letter almost made Lily giggle, for she had heard Druella Black speaking to her daughters before and it sounded so very like her to write all about the virtues of hospitality – and in such flowered language too – and then make it quite clear that anyone of a different blood was not welcome in her home. It took a moment of suppressed laughter before the message set in and Lily's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I can come, then?"

"Yes!" Andromeda grinned. "And I've talked to Bellatrix and Narcissa, and they won't breathe a word about your blood status!"

"How did you get them to agree to that?" Lily asked, a bit curious but not really _particularly_ interested, just wondering if there was some way that she could get Andromeda's sisters – _or Bellatrix, at least_ – to do what she wanted so easily.

"Oh, nothing too special…" Andromeda said, waving one hand vaguely. "It was just a bit of good, old-fashioned bribery, you know. But you'll be quite safe, I can promise you that."

"Thank you," Lily said, beaming. "Thank you so much."

––

Every day between then and the end of term, Lily could think of nothing but Bellatrix. She did not study for a minute on her exams (and expected that she would regret these when she got the results – not that she particularly cared), but instead spent her evenings in bed, with a silencing charm upon the curtains around her, stroking herself and imagining Bellatrix, and all the things that she wanted to do to her next time that she got a chance. She fucked herself with her fingers and imagined the look that would appear on Bellatrix's beautiful face when she did it to her, when she got the chance…

_Next time that you get a chance will be in summer…_

The days seemed to drag on endlessly towards the summer holidays. Classes felt as though they were getting infinitely longer by the day, every minute an eternity until Lily would be able to see Bellatrix again, to _have_ Bellatrix again. It made her half-mad with desperation. Even the train ride – or, perhaps _especially_ the train ride – seemed so long that by the time she got off, Lily was practically hysterical.

Druella Black was at the station to fetch them, and she greeted Andromeda and Narcissa and especially Lily with all the affected warmth that Lily had expected from her. She simpered and commented on how very lovely Lily's hair was – the usual topic of conversation when someone was speaking to Lily and didn't know what else to say – and Lily smiled sweetly and nodded and thanked her for the compliments, and then Druella linked her arms with her daughters and Lily clutched onto Andromeda's arm, and the four of them disapparated.

Black Manor was _beautiful_.

It was a tall and rather imposing looking building, which suited its inhabitants quite well, Lily thought. There were lush gardens full of plants that she, Lily, did not even recognize, neither as Muggle ones or from the greenhouses at school, and the Blacks all just swept past this as though it was perfectly ordinary to have unidentifiable things growing in one's garden. The plants twisted a little as Lily walked past them and she eyed them warily, stepping out of their way.

"Come on," Andromeda said once they were inside, linking her arm with Lily's. "Leave your trunk and things here, the house-elves will bring them up. I'll show you our room."

"Our room?" asked Lily while the two of them climbed up the long, sweeping flight of marble steps that decorated the foyer of Black Manor. Her heart started pounding a little – surely in a house such as this, she could have a guest room. How could she have Bellatrix if she was to sleep in the same room as Andromeda? Should she try to bring Bellatrix in, Andromeda would hear, and should she try to sneak out to meet Bellatrix in some other place, Andromeda could wake and notice, and…

"Yes, my sisters and I all share a room and I thought it would be nice for you to join us," Andromeda informed her. "There's plenty of room – the bed's massive…"

"You… and Bellatrix… and Narcissa all share a room?"

"Oh, yes." Andromeda nodded. "A few years back, when Narcissa was ten and Bellatrix was fifteen, Mother and Father asked us if we wouldn't like to have our own rooms, but we decided that we didn't. We like sharing a bed, you see…"

Lily flinched slightly. Her cheeks had reddened with arousal at the prospect of sharing a bed with Bellatrix, and though it was surely just her over-active imagination concocting horrible fantasies, she found herself wondering just what the three girls might have gotten up to in that bed… the three of them all together…

_That is so crude, Lily. Don't think like that!_

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh! No," she said swiftly. "I'm just… just a little bit tired, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Andromeda was all sweet concern. "Are you sure that you aren't sick? Would you like to lie down?"

"That would be very nice," Lily said quietly, nodding. She followed Andromeda up the rest of the stairs, walking half a step behind her, until she – Andromeda – reached the bedroom that Lily presumed would be the one that they would share and flung the door open.

The bed was indeed very large. It was almost as big as Lily's entire room at home, and looked very soft and comfortable.

_The perfect place for Bellatrix to pin me down, and to_–

"Now, lie down," Andromeda told her, in an almost matronly way. "Just lie down and I'll run and fetch you some water. Are you hungry? I can bring some dinner up…"

"No…" Lily said, shaking her head. "Not hungry, thank you – and I can come down to dinner… it would be rude of me not to."

"That's sweet," Andromeda told her with a little laugh, "but Mother and Father wouldn't be upset if you didn't, you know. They understand what it's like to take such a long ride as the one on that train… it felt _extra_ long today, didn't you find?"

"Yes, I did…" _Extra long because I couldn't stop thinking about what I wanted to do to your older sister once I got here_, Lily thought, barely managing to keep her face free of the obvious desire that she felt.

"Well." Andromeda pulled back the blankets, which were thicker and more luxurious than anything that Lily had ever seen, and smiled at her, "you just take a nice little lie down and I'll get you some water, and when it's dinner time, I'll come fetch you."

"You could be a healer," Lily laughed softly, sinking down onto the bed. It was just as soft as it looked, and she curled into it automatically.

"Thank you," Andromeda laughed. "Give me a moment…"

"Mm hmm."

Lily lay on the bed and sniffed slowly at the pillow. It simply smelled clean, but she fancied – she wished – that she might smell a little bit of Bellatrix upon it. A little of Bellatrix's sweat or shampoo, or perhaps…

Andromeda disappeared and Lily took the opportunity to bury her face in the pillow and inhale deeply before Andromeda returned with a goblet.

"Here, drink," she said, and Lily took it willingly. She had had sweets from the trolley while on the Hogwarts Express, but nothing to drink, and the sugar had made her thirsty. She thought that the water tasted a little bit bitter, but not so terribly so. It was probably just that the water here wasn't cleaned by chemicals the way that Muggle water was, Lily thought as she gulped it back, and it still tasted very nice to her. She sighed a little bit, setting it down and smiling.

"Thank you very much, Andromeda," she said, a little drowsily, rubbing her eyes to try to clear sleep from them. She had no idea how she could feel so exhausted so suddenly… "Thank you for the water… and for having me here."

Andromeda smiled back. "It's no trouble. You do look sick, though… Now just rest…"

Then she slipped out, shutting the door firmly behind her. The lock clicked neatly into place, and Lily was alone in the room where Bellatrix Black slept.

If she had felt better, she would have immediately leapt up and torn the place apart, looking for anything that might be of interest – clothes and magazines and other such things that could tell you so much about a person. If Lily had been in a better state, she would have slipped out of the room to search the house for Bellatrix herself, in the hopes that she might pin her down and fuck her wherever she was – perhaps on a table in the library, or against a corridor wall, or perhaps drag her into a spare bedroom and have her there…

But if Lily had even tried to get up at that moment, she felt sure that she would have collapsed. She felt as though all the energy had been drained out of her – and it had come on terribly suddenly, she thought. She had been all right a few minutes ago, but now… now, she was…

Lily was _tired_. Her eyelids felt heavy and she had to work hard to resist the urge to fall asleep right then and there. _Don't be stupid, Lily, you slept well last night and you haven't exactly done anything exerting today_, she told herself, irritated and impatient, but unable to do anything to wake herself up. Her head lolled slowly to the side, and her eyelids slowly slipped shut.

The last thing she thought before she drifted off was that she hoped that it would be a nice, long time before she was called for supper.

––

"Are you sure she isn't going to wake up in the middle of?"

Narcissa's voice sounded high-pitched and worried, and not very far off. Quite close, in fact.

Lily wasn't very well acquainted with Narcissa. They weren't in the same year, and Narcissa, unlike Andromeda, turned up her nose at Mudbloods as a general rule, so they spent very little time together. Lily avoided Narcissa as best she could, and she privately expected that Narcissa tended to avoid her with every bit as much care. It was better for everyone that way – better to avoid fights by avoiding the people you could get into them with. The last thing Lily generally needed was to have a stuck-up little snot like Narcissa mocking her for her blood status.

But she _did_ recognize Narcissa's voice. That was something distinctive, at least – Narcissa had a terribly irritating, high-pitched, supposedly sweet little squeal that she often used to get her way from people who actually _did_ think that it was sweet. Lily was not one of those people, but that hadn't stopped Narcissa from trying to talk to Lily when she wanted her homework done or a message relayed to Sirius.

And now, Narcissa's voice sounded very close.

_Is it night time already? Are they coming to bed? Why didn't Andromeda wake me up for dinner?_

Lily tried to open her eyes and failed, but lay still listening to the sounds of the people around her. The bed was creaking very slightly as though someone on it was moving.

Or three someones on it were moving, rather.

"She _is not going to wake up_," Andromeda said firmly. "I've already told you that, Narcissa – several times, remember? I gave her the sleeping potion in her water and _it worked._ She'll be fast asleep until morning, I promise. Do you think I can't make a simple sleeping potion? It's not like it's really that difficult…"

"Narcissa's just being paranoid, isn't she?" That was Bellatrix's voice, very close, and the proximity of that sweet little purr made wetness build automatically between Lily's thighs. The reality struck her again – _I'm sleeping in the same bed as Bellatrix!_ "She doesn't want anyone to see her… prude that she is…"

"Of course I don't want anyone to see me! That's disgusting! _You_ don't do you?" Narcissa demanded.

"Of course I do." Bellatrix sounded a touch impatient with her little sister – though not very much so, only a little, and it was tempered with a sort of amusement. "I love having people see me. I've _told_ you that. I think it's quite hot, as you very well know."

Bellatrix sounded imperious as she said that last part, and Lily heard Andromeda laughing her familiar, sweet, bright but hearty laugh. "Stop being such a worrier, Cissy. She's not going to wake up. I promise. You do _trust_ me, don't you?" she added, in a falsely saccharine voice that Lily imagined would be accompanied by a fluttering of the eyelashes and an innocent tilting of the head.

"Not hardly."

"Bitch!" Andromeda laughed, and Bellatrix did too.

Lily managed to lift one eyelid by a fraction of an inch.

She could hold it open for only a moment before it slipped shut again, but in that moment, she could see Andromeda and Narcissa, and, without turning her head or opening her eyes any wider, she could make out Bellatrix's shoulder in the corner of her vision. And though she might have been mistaken, it seemed to her from that split second of sight that none of them had on very much in the way of clothing.

_Why did they want her asleep?_ Asked the small, lucid part of her mind that was neither clouded by exhaustion nor distracted by the near-naked presence of the girl who had been the object of Lily's lust for a long time.

"_Your_ bitch," Narcissa purred, in a little mock sensual voice.

Lily managed to get one eye open and keep it open, and now she could see what was happening.

Andromeda was sitting up on the bed, leaning against the headboard, and Narcissa was straddling her, a flush all over her pretty, pale face. They were still in their school uniforms. Lily turned her head just the slightest bit and saw Bellatrix kneeling by her, Lily's, legs, in only a bra and very lacy black knickers.

Very lacy black knickers that left _very little_ to Lily's imagination. They were clinging to her damp cleft and even from the rather poor angle that Lily had, she could certainly see a great deal…

"That's right, my bitch," Andromeda giggled softly, and as Lily watched through her one half-opened eye, Andromeda leaned forward and kissed Narcissa very deeply.

Lily watched, transfixed. She had _never_ seen like this before, and it was by no means an unpleasant sight. Narcissa rocked slowly against Andromeda's thighs, bucking and jolting and letting out delicious little moans, and their lips did not leave each others' even for a moment…

"Here," breathed Andromeda, and as Lily stared with one eye, she pushed Narcissa off of her, onto her back, and slowly dragged down her knickers. Narcissa giggled as she opened her legs willingly for her sister.

She had been cleaned of hair, and her smooth lips were flushed a pretty pink and glistening with juices. Andromeda sank one finger slowly inside her – Lily's own body clenched automatically in response – then pulled it out and slipped it into Narcissa's mouth. She, Narcissa, sucked eagerly for a moment before Andromeda pulled away again.

This time, she leaned over the side of the bed, groping for something. Narcissa watched with apparent interest, as did Lily, and then Andromeda came back up, flushed, grinning quite triumphantly, and holding something in her hand.

It was an object that Lily recognized – she had seen it in the dirty magazines that were kept in the backs of Muggle shops. A long, curved piece of plastic, a little thicker in the centre than on the two ends, with little ridges carved into it. Lily had spent a long time thinking about what it did before she had figured it out, and now she almost burst with excitement at the thought that she would _watch…_

Her breath caught and she tried to lie still as Bellatrix let out a high-pitched giggle. "Oh, that's so _crude_, Andi – it's _beautiful!_"

"I thought so," Andromeda breathed. "Now Cissy… come on and take my clothes off for me, be a darling… oh, but yours had better come off first…"

Narcissa seemed all too happy to oblige. She immediately shimmied out of her skirt, casting it aside, and then undid her shirt, slowly and teasingly, so that, at last, she was left in just her white, cotton bra, cupping her small, firm tits.

"Now me," Andromeda instructed. Narcissa moved over obligingly towards her older sister and slowly reached beneath her skirt and pulled off her knickers, then, with more and more hasty movements, Andromeda's skirt and shirt and bra followed. Andromeda smirked as her breasts were freed, and played with her nipples for a moment before she handed her younger sister the piece of plastic and spread her legs open. "Put it in me, Cissy," she purred, her eyelashes fluttering. "Put that right in…"

Narcissa sighed with delight. "Of course, Andi…" she moaned quietly, and then slipped one end slowly into Andromeda's body.

Andromeda groaned and tossed her head, and Narcissa pumped it gently in and out. Lily could imagine the feeling of the toy inside her, the curved end brushing against the most sensitive little spot… Andromeda looked to Lily as though she was not very far from orgasm, and Lily wasn't far herself, though she could not move. She wondered if it was possible for a girl to come without being touched.

"Sit on it, Cissy…" Andromeda begged. "I'm ready now… my cunt's all ready… I want you to sit on it so that you can fuck me properly…"

Narcissa seemed to need very little encouragement. She was on top of Andromeda in a second, and her mouth opened in a wide O shape as she began to sink down onto the toy. She stopped after barely an inch had gone inside her (barely an inch, as far as Lily could see, at least) and cried out, "Andi, I can't! It's- too big!"

"You can do it…" Andromeda panted.

Narcissa groaned and slowly sank down further, until it was deep inside her and her lips were pressed flush against Andromeda's. "Oh, _fuck!_" she cried, and such a dirty word uttered from such pure, sweet little lips made a fresh wetness come between Lily's thighs. She slid her hand down under the covers and pressed her palm slowly against her cunt, trying to relieve herself.

"Andi…" Narcissa cried, even as her sister gripped her hips and bounced her up and down. "Oh, Andi, that feels- oh, that feels–"

Sweat was pouring visibly down Andromeda's face, and Bellatrix shifted her position, straddling Lily's thigh while she watched and rocking against it. Lily quickly stilled her hand, breathing deeply. Having Bellatrix do this to her – ride her, practically _masturbate_ on her – made her dizzy with delight. Her wetness was soaking into the blankets now, and she had no doubt that it would be noticed soon, but she did not know how to stop it.

Narcissa was riding her big sister as hard as she could, and Andromeda's eyes were closed in absolute ecstasy as the long piece of plastic slid in and out of her. Bellatrix groaned and whispered, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," over and over again while she watched her sisters and humped Lily's leg, and now her thigh was pressing against Lily's slit every time she moved. The blankets were soaked and Lily could only pray that Bellatrix would think it was her own juice getting them so wet, and then-

Bellatrix's knee jammed hard into Lily's clit and she could not hold back any longer. A gush of liquid spurted from between her legs, both her eyes flew open, and she cried out as she came violently.

Then everything was still.

Narcissa froze on top of Andromeda, her eyes wide with shock and horror, and Andromeda stared at Lily with a flush rising fast in her cheeks. Only Bellatrix seemed unsurprised.

"I'm impressed," she purred, breaking the silence. "You managed to stay still for a lot longer than I would have."

"_Bellatrix!"_ Narcissa screamed. "She's _awake!_ She's _seen!_"

"So she has." They were talking as though they thought that Lily could not hear them. Perhaps they _did_ think that – it wouldn't have been such a terrible surprise, really, given their opinions on Mudbloods. Lily flushed in anger. Maybe they thought that a Mudblood was too stupid to know when she was being talked about.

"She isn't going to tell anyone, though," Bellatrix said confidently. "Not unless she wants Mother and Father to find out about her Muggle trash parents, and she doesn't want that, now does she? Do you?" She turned on Lily, who shook her head meekly.

"There, I said so," said Bellatrix. She looked back at her sisters with great confidence. "You should keep going… I'm going to want a turn with that thing, and you two ought to finish with it first.

"How can you even talk this way, Bellatrix?" Narcissa demanded. She grabbed a sheet to cover herself with, her cheeks positively crimson. "Don't you even understand–"

"I tell you, she's not going to say anything about this to anyone! Hurry up!" Bellatrix pinched her own nipples hard. "I want it…"

"Then have it." Andromeda pushed Narcissa off of her and threw the toy to Bellatrix, her face so red that it could have matched Lily's hair. "I can't _believe_ that you _knew_, and you _let us- let her_–_"_

"High of you to say that _I_ let her do anything when _you're_ the one who had her sleeping in our bed!" Bellatrix caught it and slowly ran her mouth up it, licking her sisters' juices off the surface. "Mm, Cissy… particularly sweet today…"

There was silence all around while Bellatrix slowly licked on the toy, and then she turned to Lily with a smirk.

"Do you fancy a go, Mudblood?" she purred. "Want to try? You and me?"

"I…" _Oh, but Lily had been fantasizing about this moment for what seemed like forever, oh yes, yes, yes, YES!_

"Good." Bellatrix seemed to know her answer without even hearing it. She pulled the soaked sheets back and smirked a bit. "Didn't even get out of your uniform, Mudblood?"

"I didn't get the chance…" Lily mumbled, flushing.

"Mm hmm…" Bellatrix smirked at her, then at her sisters. "Have either of _you_ ever done it with a Mudblood before?"

"No!" Narcissa cried indignantly, while Andromeda just looked angry. Bellatrix looked back down at Lily, giving the toy one more lick before setting it down.

"Take off your knickers, Mudblood," she ordered in a quiet, dominant purr. "Right now."

Lily didn't hesitate for a second – what else could she possibly lose if she did? She lifted her legs to slip out of them, then spread her legs wide apart and looked up rather saucily at Bellatrix.

"So _red…_" murmured Bellatrix. "The hair… and the skin… god, you must be _so_ turned on right now for your cunt to be that red…"

"I am," breathed Lily. She felt slightly delirious – no, she felt _very_ delirious, actually, quite dizzy and lightheaded. "I'm so… so turned on…"

Bellatrix pressed the tip of the toy against Lily's clit, then moved it slightly lower, pressing it against her opening.

"What would you like me to do with this?" she teased, her voice ever so quiet and sweet. "What do you want me to do, Mudblood? Say it, or I won't…"

"Fuck me," was Lily's immediate and truthful answer. "I want you to fuck me with it."

"Good _girl…_" It sank into her and Lily arched in delight at the feeling. The tip pressed against exactly the right spot, and it was thick enough to stretch her out quite pleasantly. "Do you like that?"

"Oh- _yes!_" Lily nodded vigorously and Bellatrix teased it inside her, pumping it slowly in and out. Juices ran down over her hand, and Lily let out moan after deep, throaty moan.

Bellatrix sat back on her heels and slowly reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. Her breasts spilled from it and she leaned down over Lily, letting the younger girl kiss them and suck on them, and then Lily felt the toy being forced even deeper inside her, and Bellatrix let out a cry of delight. Her breasts smothered Lily's face, and her streaming wet cunt pressed against hers.

Lily came instantly. It didn't matter that she'd had release so recently, and it didn't matter that she wanted to hold out longer, to prolong that delightful anticipation. The second that Bellatrix's hot, slippery lips touched hers, as soon as she knew that the toy was buried completely in both of them, she was entirely lost. Come rushed from between her legs, even as Bellatrix's hips gyrated violently against hers.

"Fuck, but that's good… oh, fuck!" Bellatrix panted. Lily had clenched the toy tightly inside herself, stopping it from moving, and Bellatrix rode it, feeling the ridges drag along her inner walls as she bounced upon her. "You like that so much, don't you, you little Mudblood whore! You like how _fucking good_ it feels- having me give it to you–"

"_Ye_–"

Lily was cut short when something wet and smooth and very sweet met her lips and she heard Narcissa's voice from somewhere above her. "Lick it, you little Mudblood!"

Narcissa's pussy felt so _good_ against her face – better even than Bellatrix's had, that time in the dark alleyway. Narcissa screamed while Lily licked her eagerly, he sensitive body still being fucked hard by Bellatrix, who was letting out desperate moans now too, indicating that she might also be close to her climax. Lily had never felt so good – or so _wanted,_ even though every third word she heard was "Mudblood".

Narcissa's juice squirted into Lily's mouth as she came with a tremulous cry and collapsed away from her, leaving Lily only seconds to gasp for air before she felt Andromeda's thighs on either side of her head and Andromeda whispered, "It's my turn now, Lily… you'd better give your friend a good one…"

Lily was all too eager to oblige – why not? She was doing everything to please two girls that she hardly knew, and it was only right for her to do even better for her closest friend. Andromeda's pussy was much wetter than Narcissa's had been, and had a stronger taste that Lily enjoyed as she flicked her tongue over the swollen lips.

It didn't take Andromeda long at all to reach her climax, and with her, her juice poured all over, dripping down her thighs instead of making a nice little jet into Lily's mouth the way that Narcissa's had.

"Fuck!" Bellatrix gasped as Lily's body clenched and she gave Andromeda a long, final lick. "Oh, fuck, Andi- the look on your face when you come…"

Then Bellatrix screamed, she clamped so tightly around the toy that she pulled it straight out of Lily when she jolted backwards, and the sudden loss brought Lily to one more climax. Her back arched, and she moaned desperately against Andromeda while Bellatrix gasped in delight from the end of the bed, and then the bed seemed to vibrate as Bellatrix collapsed, Andromeda dragged herself off Lily, and the four girls lay still at last.

They lay that way for a long time, arms around each other, dreamy smiles upon all their faces as wave after wave of the afterglow washed over them. Bellatrix's head rested upon Lily's breast, and she was lazily twisting curls of her bright red hair around her fingers. Andromeda's laboured breathing was the only sound, and Narcissa had already fallen asleep in her sister's arms.

And Lily watched the rain run over the roses outside, and felt happy.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
